inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baka to Oni to Juudai no Jirenma - Main Page
Woo! Okay, I know I'm already drowning in unfinished fanfics - but I really wanted to start another one! After months of writing the same fanfics, the plots get really ''old! That's why I have so many rubbish, insane plotwists! This is set in Misaki's England, at Falling Skies Academy. More about the locations and characters will be revealed in Usotsuki no Heya, so this may seem a litte confusing until the storylines are set straight in Usotsuki. I hope this'll still be enjoyable, though! By the way - the title means "Idiots and Demons and Teenage Dilemmas" It's mostly a comedy-parody thing, but there is a tiny bit of romance thrown in there! There'll also be a lot of cheesy lines and some corny jokes. I love that sort of thing X3 Basic Plot Endou and the rest of Inazuma Japan are invited to participate in a new soccer competition! The only problem? It's in ''England!! The competion offers accomodation for them, so they fly to London. Only to find that the competition was cancelled?! The team's now on the street with nowhere to stay, and no way to get back to Japan - this is not ''good!! Or is it? A strange white-haired girl finds them, and offers them a place to stay at her school. With no other options, the team accept. What happens when they find out they'll be staying in the "Demon School" Falling Skies Academy?! Some ''very ''crazy stuff, I'll tell ya that much! Characters Endou Mamoru Gouenji Shuuya Kidou Yuuto Otonashi Haruna Tachimukai Yuuki Kiyama Hiroto Sakuma Jirou Midorikawa Ryuuji Someoka Ryuugo Fidio Aldena The rest of the season three guys (way too lazy to list them all XD) Ochita Misaki Ankoku Kanon Ochita Mei Momo-chan Utsugo Daiki Ichigo Chisaki Kaoru Sakakibara Yamamaki Akiza Lady Violette / Viona Lelako Lambdadelta Alison Labdadelta Elizabeth Bernkastella Loads more that haven't been properly established yet~! OCs I'm accepting OCs, but ''please ''fill in all of this!! '''Name: (Last, first)' Age: Gender: Species: (''e.g. human / demon / fairy / whatever you want~!)'' Nationality: (e.g. Japanese / English / etc.) School: (e.g. Raimon Junior High, Japan / Falling Skies Academy, England / any other fanmade schools you have and their location) Appearance: ''' '''Personality: (Please be specific and give a lot of details!) Picture of them: (optional) Skills: (e.g. soccer, drawing, stuff like that) Team: Position: Jersey number: Friends: (Optional) Crush / boyfriend / girlfriend: (e.g. Bob Jones, boyfriend) Extra info: Either put it in the comments or on my talk page~! ^^ Extra Stuff This is a parody!!! It probably will ''be stupid and make no sense in some places - but that's what a parody ''is. There will be crossdressing, supernatural themes, and other random stuff - but nothing serious~! There are also hints at yuri and yaoi themes, but nothing is truly based on them. They're mostly just there to be stupid, awkward and funny~ Chapters I'm Surrounded by Idiots... - Chapter One Welcome to Falling Skies Academy - Chapter Two The White-Haired Girl - Chapter Three Demons and Stuff - Chapter Four Seriously, Dude? - Chapter Five I'm Misaki-chin's Girlfriend!! - Chapter Six The Attic Room - Chapter Seven The Servant Girl - Chapter Eight Misaki and Mei - Chapter Nine Photos - Chapter Ten ??? - Chapter Eleven ??? - Chapter Twelve ??? - Chapter Thirteen ??? - Chapter Fourteen ??? - Chapter Fifteen ??? - Chapter Sixteen ??? - Chapter Seventeen ??? - Chapter Eighteen ??? - Chapter Nineteen ??? - Chapter Twenty It would be good if you died right now... (talk) 12:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) It would be good if you died right now... (talk) 12:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions